I Love
by AyaMarutachi
Summary: This story about Misaki and Kai be couple and loving each other, but Misaki still coward to say 'I love you' to Kai. I hope it can entertain you all!


**I LOVE...**

Author: MagicCorn_Aya

This story about Misaki and Kai be couple and loving each other, but Misaki still coward to say 'I love you' to Kai. I hope it can entertain you all!

Rated: Fiction-English-Romance/Humour- Tokura M., Kai T. & Other CV character-words: 676

**SUNNY DAYS**

"Well, it's always sunny days when we're on date. Aren't we?" says Kai to Misaki while Kai holding Misaki hand. Misaki gaze at Kai and frown her eyebrow and says "You wish it was raining so you can go home early, that what you thinking?" Misaki walk faster than Kai after Misaki finishing her talk Kai pull Misaki it makes Misaki fall into Kai chest Misaki kind of shock and shout "What are you doing!" quickly Kai embrace Misaki while whispering at Misaki ear "What I meant is wherever I'm with you the sky will always bright."

Misaki getting 'red' in Kai embrace, both Misaki hand holding Kai hand and she try to escape herself but she can't because Kai grip very strong. "Let go of me…" says Misaki in weak.

Kai put his chin on Misaki head and says in little smile "Why do I want to let you go?" Misaki looking down while her face burning hot and say in small voice "Because… I'm suffocating." Kai shock but still smile and says "I will let you go, but first you must say that you love me."

Misaki getting angry by Kai unusually attitudes she push Kai hands and says "What wrong with you! That's it, I want to go home!" Misaki walk away leave Kai behind, Kai watching Misaki walk away from him suddenly a bright smile carve to Kai mouth

**THE NEXT DAY**

At Card Capital card games shop, Misaki usually do her chores with her uncle. Shin looking at Misaki in puzzle because Misaki kind of disappoint, Shin walk to the counter and start to ask Misaki. "Misaki I look at your face kind of disappoint, why?" Misaki stop reading the book that she hold and look at her uncle and start to talk about the Kai weird attitudes.

"I'm so worry about him Shin, what should I do?" says Misaki in worry intonation. Shin gaze Misaki and start to smile "Maybe Kai-kun want to change his attitudes for you, did you remember you told me about Kai when you're on first date?"

Misaki nod and gaze Shin face and start to smile when she think about the past. "Thank you Shin, you're really helping me out." Shin smile to his niece hearing what Misaki says about him.

**I LOVE…**

The next day, Misaki receive a phone call from Kai told her to see him at the airport. When Misaki arrived, she sees Kai waiting her while lending his body on the wall. Misaki quickly run toward him "What happen? Where you want to go?" says Misaki after she saw a baggage. Kai smiling toward to Misaki while Misaki still running.

"I'm going to America because of my family…" Misaki interpose Kai talk even Kai doesn't finish his talk. "No! Don't go! Don't you dare to leave me!" says Misaki while she looking down and grasping her skirt, "Misaki listen…" says Kai try to hug Misaki for cool her down but Misaki push Kai and grasp Kai coat and start to talk.

"I… I can't let you go…" with her teary eyes. Kai frown his eyebrow a little bit and gazing Misaki face while his hand holding Misaki shoulder "listen Misaki, listen to me," Misaki grip slowly go weak quickly Kai embrace Misaki and continue his talk "I'll go for one year, after all the problem settle down I'll come back, don't worry." Misaki nod and look at Kai face smiling softly to her, "Promise me that you'll come back."

Kai smiling and say "I promise." Kai embrace keep stronger and makes Misaki uncomfortable, quickly Misaki says "Let go of me…" "I will, if you say that you love me three times" says Kai just want to joke to Misaki before him leaving Japan but…

"I love you, I love you, I love you… satisfied?" Misaki says whit her burning face. Kai shock and their looking each other, "I love you to, Misaki," says Kai while their embrace each other until Kai boarding plane ready to depart.


End file.
